Youkai Tournament
by lovepikachu12
Summary: As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow Complete Summary inside
1. Goku Enters The Spotlight!

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

* * *

**~o~**

**Normal POV**

**Someone's Side**

The market place was crowded, strangely they were all men, they were going on about some tournament.

They were all crowding up over a poster.

"_'Only for youkai, no human is capable to enter so forget it and you must also need to be under the age of 20'_..._'This will be held tomorrow in the Palace the entrance will go through tests of your skills after that if you pass you will have one month of training inside the palace grounds for preparations for the preliminary rounds and one more month in preparation for the Finals'_...what a strange poster...what the heck...I'll enter anyway..." Somebody read the upper part of the poster But not reading the rest of it.

He was excited and had a goofy grin on his face.

'The person' headed off to the Palace making sure he was not late for signing up, unknown to him that there was a special prize for the winner.

* * *

**Someone Else's Side  
**

"Father..." 'Someone Else' spoke out.

"Yes my daughter?" The Emperor looked at his youngest child.

"Are you sure this will work?" Having uneasiness in her voice.

"Since the previous suitors we have met were clearly having disgusting reasons, I have no choice but to hold this tournament my dear..." The Emperor looked into his daughters eyes and sighed. "You look exactly like your mother...which is one of the reasons why I want you to be happy...I know this is not easy for you...but the cannot be changed so easily..."

"I know...which is why I will not resist...I will stand by your decision..." She bowed and exited herself from her fathers presence.

"I hope I am not making a mistake..."

* * *

**Normal POV**

**Palace Grounds: Entry Sections**

"I'm here to entry! NOT ANSWERING STUPID QUESTIONS!"

"Sir please calm down! Let me finish these information is needed for yous entry..."The girl tried her best to keep things in control.

"Oh...well fine, ask away."

_'What a moron...' _She thought bitterly and asked. "Age?"

"18"

She wrote it down the entrance sheet and asked again. "Day of birth?"

"April 5."

She did the same. "Hobby?"

"Eating, fighting, being in my human form...eating." He counted his hobbies.

More questions coming. "Dislikes?"

"Being alone, being hungry."

"Parents?"

"Rocks..." He said bluntly. **(XD It's TRUE!~ he WAS born from a rock!)**

"Excuse me..?" She made sure she heard it right.

"I-I mean! I'm an orphan!" He rephrased it. 'Though it's true...'

"I see.." She wrote it down. "Do you remove your limiter often?"

"Only in special occasions or when I'm in some deadly fight..."

She asked while looking at the other papers. "Your height?"

"162 cm (5'4)"

She nodded.

"Here answer these questions." She handed him 3 pages of paper.

"WHAT! ALL OF THESE!" He choked out his words.

"Don't worry Sir these are just personality tests...The emperor wanted to make sure the youkai participating had no bad intentions." She said taking something out of her pocket. "Here Sir drink this." She handed him some pills.

"What are these for?" He asked as he took it from her hands.

"They are truth syndrome pills, we want to make sure whether you all are honest or not, no offense but it is strictly ordered by the Emperor."

"Fine..." He drank it. _'These people are protecting something...oh well...maybe the audience...'_ He thought.

"Good luck Sir...I hope you get passed through the top 20."

"20!"

"20 participants are the maximum number that are lucky to be able to fight in the preliminaries."

"20! BUT THERE ARE A LOT OF PEOPLE HERE!"

"Then you better pray for a miracle." She said and turned around."You have 1 hour to answer all of the questions sir, I will check on the other participants." She said leaving his sight.

"One hour huh...I better hurry.."

What is your greatest ambition?

"Easy question..." He answer all he could answer and return to check on the other questions.

* * *

**Still Normal POV**

**Main Halls**

"Your highness, everything is in place, the entry is off to a great start, I must say there are quite a lot of young handsome fighters down there." one of the Emperor's servants mused.

"Perfect, now after the entries by the end of the day we must not fail to introduce my daughter to them." The Emperor smiled. "Is the bonus for them ready?"

"Of course!"

* * *

**Someone Else's Room and Someone Else's POV**

I sat on my bed and sighed deeply. "Oh mother...What would you do...If you were at my place...?"

"If I want to get married...I want it to be for love..."

I walked to the balcony, and looked down at he palace grounds where the entries were held.

"Greed...these men are joining for their own greedy intents..." A tear slipped down her cheek.

* * *

**Back to Entry Sections**

"DONE! YES! I'M DONE!" He cheered.

"Sir please wait at the room in the left." The girl said taking his entrance papers.

"Sure.."

"And Sir, I almost forgot! Your name please?"

"Son Goku." He said with a grin.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Kokoro(Heart)**

**Rin Kagamine  
**

**Kodoku na kagakusha ni tsukurareta robotto**  
**dekibae o iu nara "kiseki"**  
_A lonely scientist developed a robot_  
_The result was said to be a "miracle"_

**dakedo mada tarinai hitotsu dake dekinai**  
**sore wa "kokoro" to iu puroguramu**  
_But it wasn't yet sufficient; there was just one thing he wasn't able to do_  
_And that was the program known as a "heart"_

**ikuhyaku toshi ga sugi**  
**hitori de nokosareta**  
**kiseki no robotto wa negau**  
_Hundreds of years pass_  
_Left alone_  
_The miracle robot wishes_

**shiritai ano hito ga**  
**inochi no owari made**  
**watashi ni tsukutteta**  
**"kokoro"**  
_I want to know, why_  
_Until the end of that person's life_  
_He built for me_  
_a"heart"_

**ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki**  
**nazeka namida ga tomaranai...**  
**naze watashi furueru? kasoku suru kodou**  
**kore ga watashi no nozonda "kokoro"?**  
_Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating_  
_Why? My tears don't stop..._  
_Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating_  
_This is the "heart" I hoped for?_

**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta yorokobu koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**watashi wa shitta kanashii koto o**  
**fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi**  
**nande fukaku setsunai...?**  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to be happy about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious_  
_I know; there are things to grieve about_  
_Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite_  
_How deeply painful..._

**ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o**  
**kitto hitori wa sabishii**  
**sou, ano hi, ano toki**  
**subete no kioku ni yadoru "kokoro" ga afuredasu**  
_Now, I've begun to realise the reason I was born_  
_Being on your own is surely lonely_  
_Yes, that day, at that time_  
_All the memories dwelling in my "heart" begin to overflow_

**ima ieru hontou no kotoba**  
**sasageru anata ni**  
_Now, I can speak true words_  
_I dedicate them to you_

**arigatou... kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete**  
**arigatou... isshoni sugoseta hibi o**  
**arigatou... anata ga watashi ni kureta subete**  
**arigatou... eien ni utau**  
_Thank you... for bringing me into this world_  
_Thank you... for the days we spent together_  
_Thank you... for everything you have given me_  
_Thank you... I will sing for eternity_

* * *

**DONE! FIRST CHAPTER IS DONE!~**

**GOKU IS ON THE SPOTLIGHT!**

**though I think this is very short...**

**WELL IT'S A STYLE TO GET MORE CHAPTERS! XD!**

**THOUGH SORRY FOR THE ERRORS OR GRAMMAR!  
**


	2. A Strong Stone Meeting A Delicate Flower

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

**

* * *

**

**But still I think the first chap is a little bit short on details so I'm making it all clear~!  
**

* * *

**~o~**

_**Previously**_

_"DONE! YES! I'M DONE!" He cheered._

_"Sir please wait at the room in the left." The girl said taking his entrance papers._

_"Sure.."_

_"And Sir, I almost forgot! Your name please?"_

_"Son Goku." He said with a grin._

* * *

_**Now**_

**Normal POV**

**Entry Sections**

"Sir please sit here and wait for the results." She led Goku to sit along with the other participants. "Please wait as we choose for the 20."

_'Man this is really pressuring, I've never entered a tournament as complicated as this...I wonder why it's different...'_ He thought and wondered.

**2_ Pitiful _Hours Later**

_**~Growl~**_

"Aw man...I'm freakin' hungry...HOW LONG IS THIS TORTURE GONNA LAST!" Goku complained for the...wait...for the 1,324,579th time.

Not long in mere seconds the girl earlier came along with a man in red clothing.

"Goku-san please stand!" The man called out.

Goku did what he was told and stood up. "What now?" He complained.

"Follow me and quietly..." The girl earlier spoke, and so he did what he was told, again.

She walked through the hallway with him following close by.

"So what am I gonna do now?" He asked out of the blue.

"Obviously, pay attention..." She said walking, still.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean huh!" He snapped.

They came to a staircase. A LOOONG, and WIIIIIDE staircase, and it looked like a stairway to Heaven.

"You will have to continue walking straight without me from here Sir, by the end of the path you will see a large door enter it silently, you will be given the rest of the instructions when you get there." She said as she stopped walking.

He sighed. "Sure, sure."

**10 Minutes of _Agony_**

"FOR THE LOVE OF- DAMMIT! THIS IS TORTURE I TELL YA'! **TORTURE!**" He screamed out of frustration, not only was he hungry he was getting worn out because of all the climbing. "THIS ISN'T EVEN A TOURNAMENT ANYMORE!** IT'S HELL!**"

**15 More Minutes in_ Misery_**

"HOLY COW, I'M GONNA DIE CLIMBING THESE STAIRS!" He was practically crawling. He was definitely tired and **HUNGRY**.

Finally He reached the end.

And the girl was right...there is a door...a HUGE door.

"Woah..." It seemed like he forgot what he was cursing at, not too long ago.

He hated to admit it, somehow he felt that everything he went through was worth it. **(XD He isn't even half-way through all the surprises!)**

He snapped remembering the instructions given to him. He pushed the door open with ease. As he entered he was welcomed by servants, and other 19 fighters and...THE EMPEROR HIMSELF?

"Welcome my boy...You are the last I've chosen. And also You are one of the 20 who were able to open that door, you 20 possess great strength but in this bonus...we will test your luck." He said in an emotionless tone to all in the room.

"Our luck?" One asked aloud.

"What does that have to do with anything your highness?" Another questioned.

"I want to make sure...that all of you are of pure intent." He answered.

Whispers and murmurs cloaked the huge room.

"We shall start now..." He paused as one of the servants came to the center holding..strings? "All 20 of you will be divided in three, but at the same time you will be divided in half, now each of you pull out one string..."

_'Divided in 2? or 3? DAMN I DON'T GET IT!...I guess I have to take a string too...' _Goku thought nervously.

All of them quietly pulled out one string each including Goku.

"10 of you that pulls out a string with red ends are the unlucky ones and you may go home now." The Emperor said with no emotion.

"Wah?"

"WHAT?"

"What the hell?"

"You mean we came all this way for nothing!"

Lots complained but went out eventually.

"The ones with plain strings will remain here..." He paused for a while. "And lastly the one with the string with blue ends come forward." He said in a serious tone.

Surprisingly it was Goku.

"Uhh why am I the only one with the blue string? uhh your highness." He asked slightly twitching with the scary look the emperor was giving him.

**(Come on guys...can you guess who the Emperor is? a dear friend of mine gave me this wonderful idea!)**

"Congratulations...you will sleep next my daughters room for the next 4 months..." He said venomously.

Again murmurs and whispers sprang out the room.

"EH?" He was confused.

"Do not take it seriously my boy...don't enjoy it either, this is only a suggestion from my medic. He says it should be exciting..." He glared.

"What does your daughter have to do with this..? uhh your highness..." He stupidly asked.

**(See thats what you get for not reading the rest of the Tournament's poster!~)**

"What do you mean 'What does your daughter have to do with this?' aren't you supposed to know about it." The Emperor was certainly losing his patience.

"Know about what?" Goku scratched the back of his head.

"Didn't you read the rest of the poster before coming here boy?" The Emperor snapped.

"Uh...to be honest no...I just wanna compete in battles..." He said bluntly.

The other 9 fighters laughed.

The Emperor slapped his forehead and sighed. "Very well...but there is no turning back my boy...the decision is final...one of you WILL marry my daughter but since she is the youngest of my children, that does not mean you will take over my place her elder siblings are already lined up for that matter...and if you men will harm my daughter in any way I will not hesitate to cut off your head." He stated with a glare.

"WHAT! IF ONE OF US WINS WE NEED TO MARRY A PRINCESS?" Goku exclaimed loudly and shocked.

Again the others laughed.

"Duh...Thats the whole idea why this tournament is held, are you that stupid." The Emperor said in somewhat a terrifying manner.

"Father that's no way to talk in front of these men..." A soft sweet voice said behind the curtains by the left pass.

"Sorry my dear...they're far worst than your brothers..." The Emperor replied, softening up a little. "You can come out now..."

**(Every father has a soft side for his daughter!)**

A slender figure stepped out slowly from the curtains, revealing a beautiful young girl with very long blond hair that reached 20 inches below her waist and clear blue eyes that put the shining moon to shame.

Everyone came to silence, and servants slightly bowed their heads.

"Though don't you find it interesting too dad...this boy came here to fight and not to marry me...he came here to show his might and not greed?" She stated gently, she was happy that there was actually a person who came not because of reward but for a test strength.

"I suppose..." The Emperor muttered. "Wait...what?"

"I know heard me...I don't need to repeat it dad..." She smiled at him, her clear blue eyes sparkling with satisfaction, for there was ACTUALLY someone who came that did not care of luxury.

_'As long as a person is kind and unselfish...I wont mind staying with him...even if I don't love him it will be fine.'_ She thought with a hint of sadness.

"I see...I am glad you satisfied..." He said and faced the Goku and the other 9 fighters. "Now introduce your self..."

"Hello...I know have never seen me before since I am forbidden to go out if I am not married, but I know that you have heard of me..." She started facing them with a beautiful gentle smile that can melt any man's cold heart.

"My name is Kokoro...I am the the youngest daughter of Emperor Genjo Sanzo, it is a privilege to meet you all..." She bowed, most of the the 9 fighters almost fainted.

Goku stood there staring at her._ 'So if I lose on purpose...I'll feel shame for not doing my best in these battles it'll shatter my pride and dignity...but if I win...I'll marry her...this day can NOT get any worse! I don't know what to do! I mean she seems nice but...I CAN'T MARRY HER! SHE IS SO OUT OF MY LEAGUE!'_ He thought starting to panic.

She raised her head from bowing and gave them another sweet smile. "Please do your best in next month's Preliminary Rounds, and train your hardest this month." She said in a light soothing voice.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**MAGNET  
**

**(Vocaloid - Hatsune Miku and Megurine Luka)**

**or  
**

**(Vocaloid - Remix Rin and Len Kagamine[Twins])**

**...  
**

**kabosoi hi ga kokoro no hashi ni tomoru**  
**itsu no ma ni ka moehirogaru netsujou**  
**watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobimawari**  
**anata no te ni rinpun o tsuketa**  
_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart;_  
_without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion._  
_My butterfly flapped about aimlessly,_  
_leaving behind some powder on your hand._

**karamiau yubi hodoite**  
**kuchibiru kara shita e to**  
**yurusarenai koto naraba**  
**naosara moeagaru no**  
_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers,_  
_moving from our lips to our tongues._  
_What we're doing do might be unforgivable,_  
_and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou to shite**  
**itoshii nara shuuchaku o misetsukete**  
**"okashii" no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru**  
**ikeru toko made ikeba ii yo**  
_It might be necessary for you to tied me up;_  
_if you love me, then show me some fidelity._  
_I can't help but like "weird" things,_  
_so let's just go as far as we can go._

**mayoikonda kokoro nara**  
**kantan ni tokete yuku**  
**yasashisa nante kanjiru**  
**hima nado nai kurai ni**  
_With a heart that has gone astray,_  
_we will melt so easily,_  
_that there's no free time for us_  
_even to feel each other's tenderness._

**kurikaeshita no wa ano yume ja nakute**  
**magire mo nai genjitsu no watashitachi**  
**furete kara modorenai to shiru**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_What has been repeating is not our dream,_  
_but the unmistakably realistic "we."_  
_I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back,_  
_but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

**yoake ga kuru to fuan de**  
**naite shimau watashi ni**  
**"daijoubu" to sasayaita**  
**anata mo naite ita no**  
_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy,_  
_and end up crying in tears._  
_You whispered "It's okay" to me,_  
_but were you also crying?_

**dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii**  
**machigai nado nai n da to omowasete**  
**kisu o shite nurikaete hoshii**  
**miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai**  
_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit._  
_Please make me believe that this is not a sin._  
_I want you to kiss me and repaint my body._  
_I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

**hikiyosete magunetto no you ni**  
**tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau**  
**furete ite modorenakute ii**  
**sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata**  
_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets,_  
_that even if we separate, we will reunite again._  
_Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back._  
_That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

* * *

**DONE! SECOND CHAPTER IS DONE!~**

**KOKORO-CHAN TAKES AWAY THE SPOTLIGHT!**

**YOU GUYS DIDN'T EXPECT SANZO DIDN'T YOU!~ Teheheheee!**

**THOUGH SORRY FOR THE ERRORS OR GRAMMAR!  
**


	3. The Stone That Gives Happiness

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

**

* * *

**

**XD! **

**Hey-hey-hey! what's up people! (Okay I sound stupid...)  
**

* * *

**~o~**

_**Previously**_

_"My name is Kokoro...I am the the youngest daughter of Emperor Genjo Sanzo, it is a privilege to meet you all..." She bowed, most of the the 9 fighters almost fainted._

_Goku stood there staring at her. 'So if I lose on purpose...I'll feel shame for not doing my best in these battles it'll shatter my pride and dignity...but if I win...I'll marry her...this day can NOT get any worse! I don't know what to do! I mean she seems nice but...I CAN'T MARRY HER! SHE IS SO OUT OF MY LEAGUE!' He thought starting to panic._

_She raised her head from bowing and gave them another sweet smile. "Please do your best in next month's Preliminary Rounds, and train your hardest this month." She said in a light soothing voice._

_

* * *

_

**Now**

**Normal POV**

**Main Halls**

"Uhh...can I go home now?" Goku asked.

"No..I said the decision is final...You all will not leave until the Tournament is over and the champion WILL marry my daughter...You will train here, sleep here and eat here for 4 months. The other nine your rooms are on the west side of these halls..._You_ you will follow my daughter, your room is right next to her's..." The Emperor emphasized 'You' harshly.

"Ye-yes...your royal Ass-ness-I mean! _Highness_..." He almost slipped back there. _'Whoo...nice save Goku...'_ He thought nervously.

Noticing his stumble, our ever so innocent Hime-sama giggled. **(Hime-sama - Princess)**

Goku raised his eyebrow, looking at her. _'She heard it...geez...what a bad first impression for me...' _

"Well?" The Emperor suddenly spat at him.

"UH!- Yes Sir?" Goku laughed sheepishly._ 'Don't tell me he heard it too...'_

"Are you two just gonna stand there or are you going to retreat to your rooms?" He asked grumpily, referring the fact that the other 9 fighters already left the room.

"Yes father, as you wish..." She smiled at him and started to walk to the right side of the hallways.

Goku followed her quietly.

Awkward silence came over them.

He decided to break the silence.

"So your father is this desperate to find you husband huh..." He said with a little curiosity in his tone.

"..." She was silent.

"It's rude to ignore you know..." He pouted.

"Sorry I was just a little shocked...Earlier you seemed like you didn't like me at all, I'm just surprised your talking to me now..." She turned her head and smiled at him.

"Well...I never said I didn't like you...I just hate the idea...aren't you gonna answer my question?" he muttered still pouting.

"Well you didn't really ask me a question you know...It was more like a statement." She grinned not turning to face him.

He opened his mouth to protest, but nothing came out. "..."

She laughed and said. "He's not really desperate, It's just the rules. I have to get married before my 18th birthday, and that's in four months."

"Hmpf...You don't have to be all little miss intel-intellige-genetic?" He said not even understanding himself.

She laughed again. "Intelligence, your not really the brightest around here, aren't you?." She muffled a giggle.

"Oh shut up!...it's not my fault I grew up without real parents." He cursed, getting irritated.

"Oh, Sorry..." She said regretfully.

"Hey...I don't need your pity...and your voice says pity all over it..." He said coolly. "And besides I'm not the only one with the parent problem here...at least I don't have my parents telling me who I need to marry and when I need to marry." He said without thinking.

She stopped walking.

"Were here." She said with sudden a change of tone.

"Your room is on the left side of mine." She said as she walked to the right door. "Rest well...your dinner will be delivered to you later..."

She opened the door.

"H-hey! wait!" He called out, but too late she already went in.

And after that he also entered his room, and it was HUGE, there was a king-sized bed, black carpeted floor, it had a bathroom, closet and a balcony.

"Did I say something bad just now...?" He questioned himself. **(Well DUH~)**

[You like her don't you?]

_'Who's there! show yourself!'_

[Idiot I'm your conscience!]

_'Well go away...I don't need you!'_

[Well if your wondering why, she got upset...it was because of you! it's because of everything that's happening! geez think about the situation before babbling out sad sentimental things!]

_'Everything that's happening? like what?'_

[Sometimes I really can't believe I'm your conscience...]

_'JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTION!'_

[Fine...you snapped at her about not having parents right? so try realizing she has enough problems, and the last hing she wants is somebody rubbing it in! you screwed up big time buddy]

_'So it WAS my fault..?'_

[Congratulations you just graduated the 1st grade...NOW GO APOLOGIZE!]

_'Hmmm...I bet she wont open this door...hmmm'_

[Then jump off the balcony...I bet she has a balcony too.]

_'Okay. But, what if she'll only get angrier or more upset, what if I say something stupid?'_

[Just go already...]

He walked to the balcony.

_'Fine and shut it.'_

He prepared himself to jump to the other. It wasn't very far. For him. And there he goes to the other side.

"Uhm..hello! Hime-sama?"

He pushed the slightly opened doors and

"Ugh!"

A sharp kick just hit him in the gut.

"Oh! It's you! I'm sorry! I thought it was an intruder!" She bowed her head.

"No, no! It's fine! I WAS a little intruding...whew...that's some kick you got there...Man! I didn't make that kind of kick until I turned 13..." He said rubbing his tummy.

"I'm sorry!" She apologized again her head still down.

"You really shouldn't apologize to me though...I should be the one apologizing...I made you sad right?"

She raised her head to look at him.

"Ohh, don't mind me...I was just a little feely earlier...lots of things happened...everything is really stressing..." She mused with a lonely face.

He stared at her.

"By the way my name is Goku, Son Goku..." He gave her a goofy grin. "You know...your a lot more prettier if you laugh and smile."

"Eh?" She tilted her head questionably.

"Well! All I'm saying is, try to look for a brighter side! Look for that and you'll find a way to smile and break free!" He patted her head and stood up dusted his pants and went to the edge of her balcony. "Well, talk to ya' soon! _HI-ME-SA-MA!~_" He winked playfully and jumped.

In her eyes, he was innocent, too innocent...

But his innocence

Adds to his charm

And it quite suites him...

"You are...one sweet boy...Son Goku..." She smiled softly and bringing her hand to her head, to touch the spot where he patted her. "I wouldn't mind sticking with him...He's quite fun..." She murmured with a light tint of pink on her cheeks.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**World Is Mine**

**-Hatsune Miku-  
**

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Sou iu atsukai kokoroete yo ne**  
_The number one princess in the world_  
_Know how to treat me that way, okay?_

**Sono ichi itsumo to chigau kamigata ni ki ga tsuku koto**  
**Sono ni chanto kutsu made miru koto ii ne?**  
**Sono san watashi no hitokoto ni wa mittsu no kotoba de henji suru koto**  
**Wakattara migite ga orusu nano wo nantoka shite!**  
_First thing, notice when I have a different hair style from usual_  
_Second thing, be sure to go as far as looking down at my shoes properly, do I make myself clear?_  
_Third thing, for every single world I say, reply with three words_  
_If you understand that there is nothing in my right hand, then do something!_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**  
**KIMI ni kokoro kara omotte hoshii no kawaii tte**  
_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_I want you to think from your heart that I'm cute_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Ki ga tsuite nee nee**  
**Mataseru nante rongai yo**  
**Watashi wo dare dato omotteru no?**  
**Mou nanda ka amai mono ga tabetai!**  
**Ima sugu ni yo**  
_The number one princess in the world_  
_Realize that, hey, hey_  
_Keeping me waiting is out of the question_  
_Who do you think I am?_  
_Somehow I would already like to eat something sweet!_  
_Go get it immediately_

**Ketten? Kawaii no machigai desho**  
**Monku wa yurushimasen no**  
**Ano ne? Watashi no hanashi chanto kiiteru? Chotto...**  
**A, sore to ne? Shiroi ouma-san kimatteru desho?**  
**Mukae ni kite**  
**Wakattara kashizuite te wo totte "ohime-sama" tte**  
_My fault? Let's call it a cute mistake_  
_Complaints are not permitted_  
_Well? Are you clearly hearing what I am saying? Come on_  
_Ah, and what about this? A white horse, isn't that needless to say?_  
_Come and take me away_  
_If you understand that, take my hand and say "Princess"_

**Betsu ni wagamama nante itte nai n dakara**  
**Demo ne sukoshi kurai shikatte kuretatte ii no yo?**  
_I'm not really saying anything selfish_  
_But you know, it's alright to scold me a little?_

**Sekai de watashi dake no ouji-sama**  
**Ki ga tsuite hora hora**  
**Otete ga aitemasu**  
**Mukuchi de buaiso na ouji-sama**  
**Mou doushite! Ki ga tsuite yo hayaku**  
_My very own prince in the world_  
_Realize that, look, look_  
_Our hands are empty_  
_Reticent and blunt prince_  
_Come one, why! Just notice it soon_

**Zettai KIMI wa wakatte nai! Wakatte nai wa...**  
_You definitely don't understand! Don't understand at all..._

**Ichigo no notta SHOOTOKEEKI**  
**Kodawari tamago no torokeru PURIN**  
**Minna minna gaman shimasu...**  
**Wagamama na ko dato omowanai de**  
**Watashi datte yareba dekiru mon**  
**Ato de koukai suru wa yo**  
_Shortcake with a strawberry placed on top_  
_Pudding made with well-selected eggs_  
_Everything, everything, I will hold myself back from it_  
_Don't think that I'm a selfish girl_  
_Even I will be able to do it if I try_  
_You will regret this afterwards_

**Touzen desu! Datte watashi wa**  
_It's natural! Even for me_

**Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama**  
**Chanto mitete yo ne dokoka ni icchau yo?**  
**Fui ni dakishimerareta kyuu ni sonna e?**  
**"Hikareru abunai yo" Sou itte soppo muku KIMI**  
**...Kocchi no ga abunai wa yo**

_The number one princess in the world_  
_See me clearly okay, shall I go somewhere?_  
_Suddenly I was held tightly, it was so abrupt, eh?_  
_"It's dangerous, you'll be hit" So saying that you turn away_  
_...I think this person is dangerous though_

* * *

**XD! **

**KOKORO-CHAN IS STARTING TO FEEL A LITTLE TINT OF AFFECTION THERE!**

**WHEN WILL GOKU-KUN REALIZE THAT HE'S STARTING TO LIKE HER ALSO!**

**XD! I CAN'T WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAP!  
**

**THOUGH SORRY FOR THE ERRORS OR GRAMMAR!  
**


	4. Getting Lost And Found

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

**

* * *

**

**Just in case non of you noticed...Kokoro-chan's personality changes according to me and the roles I give her!**

* * *

**~o~**

_**Previously**_

_"By the way my name is Goku, Son Goku..." He gave her a goofy grin. "You know...your a lot more prettier if you laugh and smile."_

_"Eh?" She tilted her head questionably._

_"Well! All I'm saying is, try to look for a brighter side! Look for that and you'll find a way to smile and break free!" He patted her head and stood up dusted his pants and went to the edge of her balcony. "Well, talk to ya' soon! HI-ME-SA-MA!~" He winked playfully and jumped._

_In her eyes, he was innocent, too innocent..._

_But his innocence_

_Adds to his charm_

_And it quite suites him..._

_"You are...one sweet boy...Son Goku..." She smiled softly and bringing her hand to her head, to touch the spot where he patted her. "I wouldn't mind sticking with him...He's quite fun..." She murmured with a light tint of pink on her cheeks._

_

* * *

_

_**Now**_

**Normal POV**

**Goku's Room**

"Woah! I'm full! I've never eaten this much before!" Goku exclaimed, happily rubbing his stomach, he also said the same last night. "Breakfast is the best!" He cheerfully said in a sing-song voice.

[Your such a pig...]

_'Shut up...you don't eat so you don't know how it feels!'_

[But still, show some manners...As you can see your eating as if you one's watching you...]

_'NO ONE** IS** WATCHING ME IDIOT!'_

[Well I'm here...and it's revolting...]

_'Live with it!'_

[That's the sad truth...]

_'Tch'_

[Oh by the way...I congratulate you again]

_'What for?'_

[Scoring with the princess...]

_'S-sc-scoring?' _

[Obviously you two like each other...]

_'Shut up! Well maybe as a friend...'_

[As a friend my ass...you like her...I mean come on...YOU never did that to any girl before...]

_'Your right...I guess I should stay away from her huh...'_

[Idiot...Your so dense when it comes to your own life...]

_'I know...does that mean it's okay to like her?'_

[Well I didn't say no...but If you win this tournament you'll get to marry her...]

_'Yeah...but, that isn't really right...I mean she doesn't seem to like being forced with this kind of matter...what if she'll hate me...'_

[Time will tell...who knows you might just fall in love..]

_'I guess I'll just do my best! Just like the other tournaments I joined!'_

[Good idea]

He got up and prepared himself, took a bath and wore simple sleeveless red clothing other known as Changshan. **(You know...the clothes he always wears when he was staying in Sanzo's temple! he had a color blue, red, and purple! the red one has a sleeveless version! I had to research this! that's how I show my addiction! and slight craziness...XD)**

He made his way to the door.

* * *

**Kokoro's Room**

She stretched her arms, and got herself out of bed, she took a quick cold bath, and picked out her clothing. a baby pink Cheongsam **(Normally worn by Chinese women! the female ver of Goku's but it looks VERY different from his in a way! though the female version is much more traditional than the male!)**

She braided her hair loosely and tied it neatly with a red ribbon in the end. She also wore a white Hakama and left it unsealed. **(The thing Homura keeps wearing on his shoulders! it is originally worn in Japan actually! but a little mix wont hurt!)**

And after that, she excited herself from her room.

* * *

**Hallways**

"I woke up a little early today...I guess it's still fine to go for a little walk around..." She said to herself making her way to the main halls.

"HEY! YOOHOOO! OVER HERE!" A voice from above yelled at her.

She looked up, and saw.

"What in the world are you doing hanging up on that chandelier!" She scolded that _somebody_. "Goku! Get down from there!"

And he did what he was told. "Sorry...I got lost, so I figured I might see something up there..." He said sheepishly.

"You got lost in front of your room?" She raised an eyebrow.

"OH! BUT! I THOUGHT I- I WAS WALKING IN CIRCLES!" He said completely embarrassed.

"Haha...then you should have asked for my help...I'm right next door anyway..." She said holding a laugh.

He pouted. "Why did I have to grow up with no brain...I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Your not an idiot...You just don't know the ways in the palace yet...You'll get used to it soon..." She said with a smile.

"Hehe...I guess!" He said cheering up. "Well let's go!" He said as he turned and walked to another direction.

"Uhm, the main halls is this way..." She said.

He immediately turned around and chuckled. "I-I knew that!"

She gave him a little smile. "Well lets go..." She took his hand to make sure he doesn't go wandering off. _'His hand are rough...but it's warm...'_

"Uh yeah..." He said as he let her drag him. _'Her hand is so soft...it's nice to hold...'_

"Remember this path okay..." She said and pulled him as they neared the main halls.

"I will..."He grinned.

She let him go as they reached the main halls.

"Well there are your friends..." She pointed out to the other nine gathering up.

"Oh...they're not really my friends...rivals may sound fine..." He muttered.

"Hmmm...well...I'll see you later..." She went off tho another unknown direction.

"Hey wait! where are you going?" He called out to her.

"I'm gonna meet up with my elder siblings..." She said as she walked further away.

_'Yeah...that's right...She's the youngest...' _He thought.

"Yo!" A fellow participant called out to him. "My names Kaoru! Your the lucky guy that got the blue string right?"

Goku nodded.

"Haha! I like ya' man!" Kaoru slapped him on the back, HARD.

"Oof.."

"I have a feeling that, not only will you be my friend, but you will also be my strongest rival!" Kaoru exclaimed as he smirked as him.

Goku looked at him for a second and said. "I'll be expecting a great battle from you then..." And he also grinned.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**In The Moonlight  
**

**(Gravitation - Bad Luck - Shuichi Shindou)**

**ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu**

**kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de**

_When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you,_

_as though the chic affectations in my words were someone else's words._

**fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita**

**awai hikari wa ima demo**

_Even now, (I can remember) the pale light_

_that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up (at that night's sky)._

**nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you -_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like _

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

**ore no shigusa manete waratta kimi no koe mo omoi dasu**

**kimi to aruku yoru no SHIIN wa ORENJI iro PHOTOGURAFU**

_My behavior made a mimicry of laughter, even when I remember your voice._

_The scene of the night when we walked around together is (now) an orange-colored _

_photograph._

**kage ni otoshita uso to ore no wagamama o yurushita**

**kimi no namida ga ima demo**

_You forgave the lies that fell from the darkness and my selfishness,_

_but your tears, even now..._

**nani mo iwazuni toki wa nagareru**

**yagate kuru asa no hisashi ni tokeru youni sora ni kieru**

**saigo no yoru wa doko ni mo nakute**

**okizari no ore no kokoro o tsuki dake ga ima mo miteru**

_Without saying a word, time flows on;_

_the sky is extinguished by the light of the morning that's coming soon, _

_like it melts away._

_On that last night, no matter where it is,_

_only the moon looks at my deserted heart even now._

**kimi o matteru tooi omoi demo**

**tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni nemurenai mune ni hibiku**

**ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru**

**futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kimi wa miteru**

_I'll keep waiting for you, no matter how far apart we are -_

_it's just the clock's ticking, but it resonates in my sleepless heart like _

_the sound of footsteps._

_Even now I'm waiting; I stop here alone._

_From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?_

* * *

**XD! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**GOKU AND KOKORO-CHAN ARE STARTING TO BECOME FRIENDS!**

**"Goku and Kokoro-chan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes a baby in a carriage!~" **

**XD! YOU ALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS!  
**


	5. Blooming Friendship or Love?

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

**

* * *

**

**XD THE LAZY AUTHOR HAS RETURNED!  
**

* * *

**~o~**

_**Previously**_

_"Yo!" A fellow participant called out to him. "My names Kaoru! Your the lucky guy that got the blue string right?"_

_Goku nodded._

_"Haha! I like ya' man!" Kaoru slapped him on the back, HARD._

_"Oof.."_

_"I have a feeling that, not only will you be my friend, but you will also be my strongest rival!" Kaoru exclaimed as he smirked as him._

_Goku looked at him for a second and said. "I'll be expecting a great battle from you then..." And he also grinned._

_

* * *

_

**_Now _**

**Normal POV**

"All right, all ten participants follow me." A man in red Changshan said. "You will have your training inside the palace until the end of the tournament, so you are not aloud to go out the palace grounds unless you have permission or you are defeated or rather disqualified." He instructed as he led them to a HUGE rectangular ring. **(Classic Dragon Balls Z XD I CAN'T BELIEVE I STILL REMEMBER!)**

"You will train yourselves here...As you can see there is also a door right over there." The man said pointing to a door outside the ring at the right, and he resumed to instruct them and they all went inside the room. "You can either train inside this room or if you plan to fight each other, you might want an open space outside." He paused. "I expect you all to feel comfortable in here...or out there...remember if you want to go out ask for permission first..and by the way, Kokoro hime-sama will come to watch you all later." He said as he excited himself.

Surprisingly the training room was filled with training wooden dummies, weapons, punching bags and all sorts of stuff involving fighting.

Goku looked around first. "Woah...So many weapons." He was practically drooling.

"I know..." Kaoru suddenly popped out and drooled along with him.

"I feel slightly cooler just by standing in this room...AND THE RING WAS HUGE!" Goku exclaimed snapping from his trance.

"I HEAR YA'!"

They both went for a manly hug. "FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME!" The both exclaimed together.

[Ugh...just what I needed to see...another idiot...]

_'Shut up! Nobody asked you!'_

[Aww...are you going Yaoi now?]

_'What's Yaoi? HECK WHATEVER IT IS I PROBABLY WONT EAT IT!'_

[Never mind...I forgot the fact that you're brainless...]

_'OH JUST SHUT UP!'_

"Yo Goku...your kinda spacing out you okay?" Kaoru poked his cheek.

"Uh yeah! j-just think of the cool weapons too much!"

"Oh!" Kaoru grinned. "Well let's start training! Let's have a little spar outside!" He challenged Goku.

"FINALLY! I GET TO FIGHT SOMEONE!" Goku excitedly ran to the door.

"I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Kaoru yelled and followed after him.

* * *

**Kokoro's POV**

I walked to my sisters room. "Strange...My sister said we would have a _siblings-meeting_, but then again...it should be really noisy by now, my brothers are supposed to be there too..."

I knocked on her door.

And...

Nothing...

"Rei-nee! Are you in there! Shu-nii, Ryu-nii! Yoko-nee!" No answer, so I just pushed the door.

"KOKORO-CHAN!" They all shouted at me. "CONGRATS OUR DEAR SISTER! IN THE NEXT FOUR MONTHS YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" They all mused.

"Eh?" They even made a banner. "Uhh...you shouldn't have...well...eh..."

"Awww! Our baby sis is growing up!" My two twin brothers hugged each other.

**(XD Guess who these boys are...they come from a certain anime involving Yaoi, singing and XD COMEDY! The tittle starts with the _letter G_ and their names both ends with "ichi")  
**

"YOU BET!" Rei-nee hugged me as if there's no tomorrow.

"Hey! No fair Rei-nee just because your the eldest you don't have the right to have Kokoro-chan for yourself!" Yoko-nee tried to pull me away from Rei-nee, but Rei-nee wouldn't let go of my right arm but my left arm was being pulled by Yoko-nee.

"Give her back Yoko-chan!" Rei-nee yelled and pulled me back.

"NO! IT'S MY TURN TO HUG KORO-CHII!" Yoko-nee also pulled me to her side.

"Can't you two just share...your sisters after all." Shuu-nii and Ryu-nii said in chorus and staring at the bickering sisters.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both older sisters yelled at the twin boys making them sweat-drop.

Sure Shu-nii and Ryu-nii had their fights but not as often as Rei-nee and Yoko-nee.

"R-rei-nee! Yoko-nee! Please let go I still need to watch the participants train! O-w-OW!"

"OH! We're sorry!" The both said and let go.

"Well anyway! enough childish antics! Go and see your future husband!~ If you you already know the winner!~" Rei-nee said while pushing me through the door.

"O-Okay..."

**End Of Kokoro's POV**

* * *

**Palace Grounds:**

**Ring**

**Normal POV**

Goku and Kaoru were panting both sitting on the ring.

"OKAY! WHY DO I KEEP LOOSING!" Kaoru complained. "THIS IS 25th TIME YOU'VE BEATEN ME!~"

"Sorry you said I should give it my all! so I didn't give you a chance..." Goku laughed sheepishly and removed his worn out top.**(XD GOKU SHIRTLESS!~)**

"It's okay! It gives me more reason to train more!" Kaoru stood up. "See ya later! I gotta go pick some more fights!"

"Kay' good luck..." Goku said as he laid back on closed his eyes. "Kaoru is such a restless fighter..."

"Kaoru?"Somebody spoke out above him.

"GAH!" He yelled and jerked up, only to find the little hime-chan. "OH! FOR CRYIN' OUT LOUD!"

"Oh, sorry...did I frighten you?" She giggled.

"No, you surprised...OF COURSE YOU FRIGHTENED ME!" He took a deep breath. "You are certainly weird." He said and stood up and pouted.

"Haha...you should meet my brothers and sisters...And then tell me whose weird..." She laughed at his childish pout.

"Is it fine to skip training..?" He suddenly blurted out.

She stopped laughing. "Of course it's okay we're not forcing the fighters to train if they don't want to, but why?"

"Well...I just had 25 repeated fights just know..." He said running his hands through his hair.

"Ah I see, no wonder your so sweaty..." She said and looked at him and immediately looked away with a int of pink on her cheeks.

"What about you...aren't you gonna see the others..." He asked her.

"Oh I already did...I noticed you weren't there so I checked here...My orders were to meet you all one by one." She said as she looked at him straight in the face. "So how is the training room for you?"

Getting back to his giddy side. "IT'S AWESOME!"

"I'm glad you all are happy...Do your best in the preliminaries next month." She said and turned her back walking away.

"Hey! Were are you going?" He said trying to have her to stop walking.

"I'm going back to my room..." She said and kept walking.

"Hey wait up! I'm going with you!~" He ran to her.

"Oh, good idea this way you wont get lost." She smiled as he caught up to her.

"Yeah!" He said walking up to her side. "I hope I'm not being a burden." He scratched the back of his head chuckling.

"Of course not...You'll only be in a real trouble if you don't put a shirt on my dad is pretty scary..." She teased him.

"Yeah, yeah..." Goku shooed away the thought.

The two of them are definitely forming a friendship fast.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Shining Collection**

**(Gravitation - Nittle Grasper - Sakuma Ryuichi)  
**

**Garasu no bedo ni toraware no motion**

**Tesaguri de shukujo wa kamikudaku**

**Soliday na tail de midara na hane collection**

**Himei hodo mujaki na yoruga hoshii**

_the motion of imprisonment in a bed of glass_

_ that is first broken by the fumbling of a lady_

_ a loose collection of feathers with a tail of soliday_

_ that almost screams the innocence desired at night_

**Yuuutsu no borode odoru jiyuu to uso ni tsuda nukare**

**Moroku maichiru puzzle kono shihai kara tobitate**

_dancing through freedom and lies in the mood of depression_

_ fragile puzzle pieces that break away from this course_

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

**Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

_ Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_ Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_ Make me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_ That first shone in a vision_

**Shikai wo nukedashita panorama no dimension**

**Kanpeki na gitai wa tada furueru**

**Cheap na shokushu wa mitsu wo motomeru reaction**

**Tsumetakutemo hiwai na kimi ga mitai**

_ the field of view excels the dimension of panorama_

_ a perfect mimesis that can only tremble_

_ a cheap touch whose reaction is to look for secrets_

_ you want to see them even if they are coldly obscene_

**Nanairo ni moteasobu waki-da-shita kairaku no umi**

**Kage ga fuchidoru game kono sekai kara uchinuke**

_ a sea of gushing pleasure that alters the colors of the rainbow_

_ that strikes into this world adding shadows to the fringed game_

**Kiss shining kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_ Kiss shining, imitating loneliness_

_ Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_ Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_ A radiance that surpasses hope_

**Ta-iki wa somaru akaku nureta yubisaki ni habatakenu chou no namida**

**Subete wa suna ni naru shining, make you cry**

_ Red soaked fingertips dye the atmosphere with fluttering butterfly tears_

_ And all is turned to sand... Shining, make you cry_

**Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete**

**Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru**

**Kill me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni**

**Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi**

_Kiss shining, we're kissing in my eyes_

_ Melting away even the flower petals in our way_

_ Kill me shining, changing into the most exciting colors_

_ That first shone in a vision_

**Please don't cryin' kodoku wo katashidori**

**Karamaru koukai ga kuu wo kiru**

**Make me shining chirabaru kokoro no hahenra**

**Mabushiku sugisaru kibou ni**

_ Please don't cryin', imitating loneliness_

_ Cutting into space with entwined regret_

_ Make me shining, fragments of my scattered heart_

_ A radiance that surpasses hope_

* * *

**XD! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER!**

**GOKU AND KOKORO-CHAN BECAME FRIENDS!**


	6. Crushing and Admiring What's Different?

**Hello everyone! **

**This is practically the main reason why I can't update on Music Box  
**

**ohhh goodness me! I'm very nervous all of a sudden!**

**Well anyway!**

**This here is my new fanfiction Idea! also with Goku and Kokoro **

**and if the readers still don't know Kokoro please read my other fanfictions** _**[After You Saved Me and Music Box]**_

_**PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY!  
**_

**Well here we go!**

**The story takes place in a modern Chinese Empire(XD MY IMAGINATION IS SO OUT OF THE CHART! though I suck at summaries) **

**As her elder siblings had been married she also must marry the same way they did, not that she was being held as the main heiress of her fathers throne but it is a law she must follow(thought she definitely against arranged ****marriages****) as her mother had also followed it with pride, though she can't help but refuse the previous suitors that was asking for her hand and marriage(disgusting perverts), she wanted someone who cared for her feelings at least or be kid enough to make her smile. Thus her father had no choice but to come up with a plan, a clever plan(Not really) she was against it also but had no choice but to agree, for her 18th birthday was quickly approaching(4 more months to be exact).**

**So then, how will this end?**

**

* * *

**

**XD THE LAZY AUTHOR HAS RETURNED!  
**

* * *

**~o~**

_**Previously**_

_"Hey! Were are you going?" He said trying to have her to stop walking._

_"I'm going back to my room..." She said and kept walking._

_"Hey wait up! I'm going with you!~" He ran to her._

_"Oh, good idea this way you wont get lost." She smiled as he caught up to her._

_"Yeah!" He said walking up to her side. "I hope I'm not being a burden." He scratched the back of his head chuckling._

_"Of course not...You'll only be in a real trouble if you don't put a shirt on my dad is pretty scary..." She teased him._

_"Yeah, yeah..." Goku shooed away the thought._

_The two of them are definitely forming a friendship fast._

_

* * *

_

**_Now_**

**Normal POV**

** Behind the Ring**_  
_

"Scoot over will you!" Somebody whispered.

"No! You scoot over~!" Somebody else whispered.

"Can't you two just get along...were fine over here..." Two other whispered.

"You two are losers! don't you know that this side has the best view!" The other whispered harshly.

"But it's just the same..." The two whispered starting to sulk.

"Oh! look they're going away!" Referring to Goku and Kokoro.

"Aww man..." but I gotta admit that boy is cute..." The other said.

"Not to mention...he's strong...It would be nice of Kokoro-chan married him instead..."

* * *

**With Goku and Kokoro**

"Neeh...are we there yet...I'm hungry..." He said wobbling around.

She sighed. "You can eat all you want later, you should get to your room the maids will bring you food..." She stated at him.

"Yahooo!" He exclaimed cheerfully and started skipping around(chibi) like a monkey.

She stared at him. _'Wow...he recovered fast...'_

"Hurry up will ya'!~" He said pouting lightly.

She smiled and nodded catching up to his pace. _'He's a child at heart...'_

They talked about...mostly random nonsense along the way to their rooms, Goku was such a carefree and talkative person and it was certainly most impossible to ignore him but the young girl had to admit, she liked his personality.

But they're little fun time had to end once they had reached their rooms

_'That guy is amazing...I've never talked and laughed so much like that before in my life...' _She thought happily while closing the door of her room.

And at the same time...

_'Woah...she's cool...I've never talked to a girl that long before...and I didn't imagine that it would be that fun...my heart kept beating wildly the whole time...' _Goku had thought as he slumped on his bed.

[What an idiot...can't even figure out simple things...]

_'Screw you...why do you keep appearing at stressful times...?'_

[Because I want to annoy you...]

_'Other than that...anything else?'_

[You're a fun person to toy around with...]

_'Any positive answers?'_

[None...]

_'Then shut up..._'

[Never...]

_'Go to hell.'_

[That's impossible...I'm just a conscience...]

_'Whatever...'_

Back Kokoro's room.

"I guess it's time for me to take a bath now..." She said to herself while heading to her bathroom.

She prepared a warm bath for herself, while waiting she prepared her nightgown for later.

After her warm bath she dressed herself and went out only to see...

"Oh it's you...I didn't think you'd sneak in again..." She smiled at him.

"Yeah...well I can't sleep, there's this annoying voice inside my head telling me disturbing things..." He said pouting leaning on the wall right next to her bed.

[Or you just really wanna see her] Goku ignored the voice.

"Well...sure I guess I have time to talk to you..." She walked to him and sat on her bed. "So what about this voice in your head?"

"It's annoying..."

[And you think I'm annoying? oh please, what do you think about yourself...?] Still ignoring...

"I see..." She laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" He snapped pouting angrily.

"Nothing...I didn't think a guy like you would be bothered by little things like that..." She said holding a laugh.

"Hmpf..."

"You know...people that sneak in girls rooms...that activity can be considered sexual harassment...you could get in prison for this..." She scolded him a little because of this too-carefree-attitude.

"WHAT! THE I'LL GET OUTA' HERE NOW!" He said about to run off attempting to jump to the nearest.

"Hey wait!" She tried stopping him by pulling his top collar making him trip and landed on his face.

"Oh...Sorry...you okay?" she bent and sat down.

"Ye-yeah...ow..." He uttered sitting up facing her. "That seriously hurt, woman..."

"Really sorry!" She bowed her head down.

"Nah...it's fine..." He said bluntly.

"No it's not!...So... " She paused and then said. "Please hit me!" She said with a determined look.

"Uwah? Wha? w-why!" He exclaimed ridiculously.

"Because...I did something bad...and I really want to know what it feels like to get hit!" She said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Bu-but...I CAN'T HIT A GIRL!" He exclaimed.

"But...Please! just hit me in the head..." She was determined to know the feeling.

"I-I...I CAN'T! I CAN'T POSSIBLY HIT YOU FOR JUST THAT SMALL REASON!"

"Why not?" She looked at him with disappointed eyes.

"Look...I don't know what kind of low-level spirit possessed you...but...please understand that I can't hit a girl..." He muttered in shame in the thought of hitting her._ 'You're just too fragile...and not to mention cute...'_

[So...you admit it finally...]

_'Again...SHUT UP!'_

"Oh, okay...If you say so..." She said with a small pout on her lips.

"Okay...should I go now or do you want me stay and talk for a while...?"

"Nah you can go...you have more training to do tomorrow..." She said with a warm smile.

And with that he also smiled and stood up to make his leave. "See ya later..._Hime-chan_..." He winked at her and jumped to his own balcony.

Leaving our sweet and cute princess blushing a deep shade of red.

* * *

**T.B.C.**

**

* * *

(Bold - Japanese lyrics / **_Italic - English Lyrics_**)**

**Gekokujou**

**-Kagamine Rin and Len-  
**

**Nidaime shuumei haya mitsuki**  
**banzuke umeru wa sendai bakari**  
**kokora de hitohana sakasemashou to**  
**nariagarimasu gekokujou**  
_It's already been 3 months since we debuted as the second generation,_  
_ but it's still always the first generation (Miku) that's getting the top rank._  
_ We will try to bloom a flower of our own here,_  
_ and we will rise up and overthrow our predecessor._

**Ichiban yari ore ga itadaki**  
**kirikomi taichou Kagamine Ren da**  
**renda efu-go hen na netsuzou no sei de**  
**Niko de ore no atsukai wa shota**  
**chotto mate kora ore wa otoko da**  
**nameta mane sutto hiku zo roodorooraa de**  
**chotto imeeji chigau n de nai**  
**himetaru chikara wa jitsu wa katsute nai hodo no**  
**bisei kike kii takaku shite**  
**hidee katsuzetsu wa mushi shite**  
_First, I'll take that spear_  
_ as Kagamine Len the raid squad captain._  
_ As I repeatedly hit F5, it seems that due to some weirdos' fantasies,_  
_ I'm being treated as a shota character on Nico._  
_ Now hold it right there! I am a real man!_  
_ If you dare look down on me, I'll run you over with my road roller._  
_ Your image of me is somehow wrong, don't you think?_  
_ My hidden strength, actually, is my unprecedented beautiful voice._  
_ Listen to me, turn up the volume,_  
_ and ignore my horrible mispronunciations._

**Uta o kure**  
**sendai ni tachi-uchi dekiru chikara o**  
**Uta o kure**  
**soitsu buki ni ore wa nariagaru ze**  
_ Give me a song!_  
_ Give me strength to overthrow the first generation!_  
_ Give me a song!_  
_ I will make it my weapon!_

**Sora iku zo! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
**(x4)**  
_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_  
_ (x4)_

**Ikka-soude de tanka o kitta**  
**choi kome areta kedo maa ikka**  
**Rin ga minna ni o-wabi chanto**  
**Ringaa-Hatto de ogoru chanpon**  
**konna dere kata nara Miku-nee yori**  
**atashi no hou ga kawaikunee**  
**demo kawaii dake ja nani mo kawaranai kara**  
**koko wa aete tsun zenkai**  
_ Because our whole family had a heated discussion,_  
_ the number of our net comments dropped. Oh well!_  
_ I, Rin, will properly apologize to everyone,_  
_ and treat everyone to Ringer Hut champon._  
_ Compared to Miku,_  
_ my loving style is so much cuter, right?_  
_ Being cute won't change anything though,_  
_ so I'm going to start being all sharp and serious._

**Ii ka kikina zayuu no mei wa**  
**muron ookee midori wa teki da**  
**jidai ninau kono atsui mune ni wa**  
**kikai ni nai tamashii ga yadoru**  
_ Good? Listen now! Our motto is,_  
_ "Yes, of course! Green is the enemy!"_  
_ As the second generation, in my burning bosom,_  
_ a soul not found in machines thrives._

**Kagamine ikka no mihata no moto**  
**tsudou eshi gakushi ga furikazasu honoo**  
**ikki-tousen no tora o hittou ni**  
**rinki-ouhen ni tsukami ni iku shouri**  
_ Under the banner of the Kagamine family,_  
_ the assembled artists and musicians are brandishing a burning flame._  
_ With an all-mighty tiger being our leader,_  
_ we'll act according to the circumstances, and seize victory._

**Uta o kureru**  
**gakushi-tachi ni wa yume kanau koe o**  
**Futari egaku**  
**eshi-tachi ni wa egao o sasageru ze**  
_To the musicians who give us songs,_  
_ we will give back our wish-granting voice._  
_ To the artists who draw us,_  
_ we will give back our smile._

**Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
**Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
**Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
**Sakusha gujjobu! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
_The authors (who use Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_  
_ The authors (who draw Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_  
_ The authors (who made Kagamine), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_  
_ The authors (once more because it's important), good job! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_

**Sora iku zo! Gekokujou!**  
**koko ni tsudoe warera Kagamine ikka**  
**(x4)**  
_Here we come! We'll overthrow the strong!_  
_ Assemble right here, the Kagamine house members!_  
_ (x4)_

* * *

**XD! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER MORE THAN ANYTHING!**

**THEY START TO FALL FOR ONE ANOTHER'S CHARMS!  
**


End file.
